The Grandmaster's Collection
by Cerbera Omega
Summary: An assorted selection of random junk from Robin's personal collection of notes, documents, letters, etc. You have to be really bored to read any of this.
1. To Do's of 998-11-14

**AN: The artwork is by vwyn19 from Twitter. He does good stuff, check it out.**

 **The dates/chronology are concurrently being pulled out of my ass and/or updated to fix plot/timeline inconsistencies. Advanced apologies for the constant rolling updates.**

 **This is a fan-work based on the intellectual property of Intelligent Systems, etc. etc.**

* * *

Property of Robin, Grandmaster of the Royal Ylissean Armed Forces, Tactician of The Shepherds.

[STOP TOUCHING MY SHIT.]

To Do:  
(Day 14, Month 11, Year 998 A.S.)

[x] Patch coat! (Fucking cold) Maybe get better lining

[/] Requisition Orders to be reviewed:

[x] RO: Shepherds - Training equipment! (really just more training dummies)

[x] RO: Exalt's Honor Guard - Uniforms

[/] RO: 3rd Infantry - Maintenance supplies, training equipment, phase-out of outdated shields?

[x] RO: 4-3rd Foot (from yesterday) - Uniforms

[x] RO: 4-5th Medical (from yesterday) - Salves, staffs

[x] RO: 4-18th Auxiliary (from yesterday) - Wagons

[x] RO: Pegasus Knights Flight School - Training facility expansion, dedicated veterinarian?, updated harnesses

[x] Discuss with Miriel the possibility of non-magical ranged ballistics and other siege implements

[x] 2-12th Cavalry Regiment readiness inspection

[x] Revise naval movements coordination doctrine

[x] Lunch with Shepherds at barracks

[x] Give Lon'qu the new potato peeler

[/] Meeting with Cordelia (recruitment related) - Pushed back to next week

[x] Tea with Maribelle

[/] Return books to library: (Meli will actually kill me this time if I don't)

 _Aerial Warfare Tactics and Weaponry, Revised Edition_ \- M. Siedel  
 _Anatomy of the Pegasus_ , _3rd Ed_. - S. Mirelda  
 _Animal Husbandry: Pegasi_ \- S. Mirelda, G. Tchein  
 _Classical Troop Formations, 6th Ed._ \- N. Green  
 _Construction of Walls and Other Perimeter Defenses_ \- D. Grewal, K. Eu, L. Paniq  
 _Heat Treatment of Steels and Steel Alloys_ \- W. W. Ingus, J. Anthius  
 _Zen: Warrior Philosophy_ \- C. Yang

[x] Swing by merchant quarter

[ ] Figure out what wedding gift to get already

[ ] Punch Vaike in the face for yesterday

[x] Dinner

[x] Finish _An Idiot's Guide to Not Embarrassing Yourself in Front of Ladies_

[x] Office chair broke! …Figure out who to complain to

* * *

Notes:

-Old tailor is nowhere as good as the one Sumia suggested. Go there again! Coat kicks ass now.

-Genuinely cannot figure out how the fuck Chrom still manages to destroy this many training dummies while swamped as an Exalt. Should talk to Miriel about making "unbreakable" dummies.

-3rd Infantry's shields will be delayed due to supplier issues.

-Testing with Miriel showed that tome pages are difficult be ignited by a non-mage without some sort of priming. Some new combustible formulations have shown promise as explosive payload launched out of something "gentle" like a ballista, but Miriel figures we can use it to propel charges? She said she'd figure it out for tomorrow, but I lost most of my eyebrow during today's testing. (Maybe bring a mask tomorrow)

-2-12th needs their asses kicked. Officer review ASAP. See if Sully is free.

-Backrest on the office chair fell off. I have no idea who to complain to though. Figure an Exalt has more important priorities than my chair? Still haven't figured out who to go to.

-Donny can't cook anything other than beans. Someone needs to teach him literally anything else before he's on lunch duty again.

-Lon'qu took the new peeler. I think he was expecting something much sharper. I can still hear him sharpening it as I'm writing during dinner.

-Cordelia got wrapped up in a surprise overnight survival training session. Meeting rescheduled next week.

-Definitely never take the back route from the office ever ever ever ever again. Not unless you plan on getting cursed and dragged off by Tharja.

-Spicy gossip session today over tea. Frederick apparently likes someone (something?) that isn't Chrom? Further inquiry necessary… Also today's crumpets were especially good.

-Very nearly lost some skin on my ass for forgetting _Classical Troop Formations_ at the office. TAKE CARE OF IT FIRST THING TOMORROW MORNING.

-Merchant quarter was useless for wedding gifts. I sure as shit can't afford anything anyone suggested there. When Cordelia's back, I'll ask her. She might have some decent suggestions since she knows Sumia well (and Chrom maybe a little too much). Or maybe she'll just suggest some wretched smut novella like last time. Maybe not.

-Vaike was an unusually slippery little bastard today. No idea where he went to hide.

-Chrom wants a drink tomorrow but was vague on when. Should be fine. Bed.


	2. Letter from Miriel (998-11-16)

Robin  
Grandmaster, Royal Ylissean Armed Forces  
998 A.S. M11 D16

To Robin,

As promised, I have included the requested notes you wrote from the followup ballistics testing yesterday for FE-R-091. I did emphasize your notes did not contain anything of real significance, but nonetheless, it has been attached to this letter. I intend to complete my own records of test results, observations, and analysis, then share my findings with you later.

I should not have to be explaining this to you, but I strongly urge you to not enter my facilities while under the influence of anything, regardless of whether "it was Chrom's fault". As you are aware, the testing department is not a safe location for even the most clear-headed person due to the nature of work performed in this college. Strong caution must be exercised at all times, and especially so in the proximity of combustibles. Consider yourself fortunate to have only lost your other eyebrow yesterday. The next time I sense any alcohol on your persons, I will not hesitate to remove you from the premises. Perhaps with whatever we are testing that day.

Also be advised that evaluation of the proposed revisions to standard issue Elfire tomes (FE-M-088) will begin next week in the evening of the first day of the week. I request your presence for it, time allowing. Please do not force me to change my testing schedule to mornings because you have picked up day-drinking as a hobby.

Regards,

Miriel  
Researcher, Head of Testing and Evaluation Department, Royal Ylissean Army Technical College

* * *

Notes:

chrom a dum lmao

pew pew

W7s.s/-}=-;

|/

?

hELP


	3. RO-0872 (998-?-?)

**Requisition Order Form**  
Royal Armed Forces of Ylisse

Document Number: RO-0872  
Page Number: 1 of 1

Name: lissa  
Affiliation: princess of ylisse, sheperds  
Relevant Department: logistics department - medical thingy  
From: wherever  
To: me  
Date of Request: today  
Priority: yes

Purpose of Requested Items: because

Item No. - Stock No./Description/Coding - Quantity Requested - Shipments - Approximate Cost:

? - mend staves - 20 - ? - ?

Total Cost: why would I know?

Description of Items and Reason for Request:

20 mend staves - because. why is this form so long?!

Authorized Notary: me  
Date of Signature: today


	4. Friendly reminder from the wife

Dearest absentee husband,

I fully expect you back home in time for dinner tonight, as I expressly forbade anyone from assigning you or Morgan take-home work. Tonight's dinner will be lamb and pie and all of your favorite foods, so it would be a shame if you two missed out. The door locks an hour past sunset.

With lots of love and equal parts irritation,  
Your lonely wife


	5. RO-0719 (998-03-06)

Note: Copy. Original in Royal Quartermaster's archive. Scribed by Robin

 **Requisition Order Form**  
Royal Armed Forces of Ylisse

Document Number: RO-0719  
Page Number: 1 of 1

Name: Sir Frederick  
Affiliation: Royal Guard 1-2nd, Shepherds  
Relevant Department: N/A  
From: Ylisstol West Marketplace Artisan's Guild, Ylisstol A2  
To: Shepherd's Barracks, Ylisstol B4  
Date of Request: 98/3/6  
Priority: 13

Purpose of Requested Items: Motivational posters of Prince Chrom to increase morale within the Shepherds

Item No. - Stock No./Description/Coding - Quantity Requested - Shipments - Approximate Cost:

3-019 - 10x15 Heavyweight Parchment - 80 - N/A - 2 s, 40 c  
N/A - Oil Paints (approximated, batch) - 1 - N/A - 25 s, 0 c  
N/A - Fee, for services (quoted value) - 1 - N/A - 80 s, 0 c

Total Cost: 1 g, 7 s, 40 c

Description of Items and Reason for Request:

Supplies and fees to have motivational posters commissioned by an artisan. Please mention my name and they will know which request it is. I have been in correspondence with the guild and have already negotiated costs. Parchment and paint to be supplied by the artists, so please provide just the relevant monetary compensation.

Authorized Notary: (Signed, Quartermaster Alon)  
Date of Signature: 98/3/8


	6. To Do's of 999-05-09

Property of Robin, Grandmaster of the Royal Ylissean Armed Forces, Tactician of The Shepherds.

To Do:  
(Day 9, Month 5, Year 999 A.S.)

[x] Review topographical maps of Themis and Marduk

[/] Draft fortifications plans respectively

[x] Requisition Orders to review: RO-1109 through RO-1122, and RO-1126.

[x] Lunch with Cordelia

[x] Interviews for replacement Chief of Staffs

[x] Books to borrow:

 _Advanced Mounted Lance Techniques, 2nd Ed._ \- G. Caine  
 _On The Employment of Cavalry in Forests_ \- F. Waldenburger  
 _Process Control Fundamentals_ \- J. S. Byrne  
 _Ylissean Tax Law of 978 A.S.: The Definitive Reference_ \- H. Brooker

[x] Review submitted plans for mage-assisted corvette propulsion system

[x] Dinner with Shepherds

[x] Finish _How Hard Can it Be? An Emergency Intervention for The Lovestruck Shy Guy_

* * *

Notes:

-Inconsistency between various maps of Marduk. Have royal cartographer double-check. Respective fortification plans not done.

-For once I'm glad I have to review these ROs. 3 wall casks of brew for your 7-year-old niece's birthday; go fuck off.

-I've run out of alternate routes out of the office. Tharja inescapable. Consider learning to levitate.

-Lunch's cafe name was The Golden Press. 8/10.

-Cordelia once again unsuccessful at getting me to replace my coat. Got a free one to collect dust in my closet anyways.

-Interview thoughts: Franz - jackass. Diopter - marginal but overzealous. Klein - yikes. Hopefully tomorrow's interviews go better, or it's Diopter.

-I'm no lawmaker, but it worries me that this _reference_ on tax law is thicker than the other 3 books combined. Should talk to Chrom about whether it needs updating...

-This steam jet propulsion idea is simultaneously mad and beautiful. Miriel is amazing. The entire naval doctrine could be changed with this. Arrange for a prototype built ASAP

-Addendum: gut rates The Golden Press 1/10.

-Managed to convince Frederick over dinner to have right arm sleeves attached to all of Chrom's shirts. Made up some bullshit about summer sun and whatever and am frankly shocked it worked. I tried to tell him it was a joke, but he's already half way across town looking for a seamstress. Oops.

-Buy new reading candles. Scented was a terrible idea.


	7. Royal Decree, 999-05-11

**Royal Decree**

Halidom of Ylisse  
999 A.S. 5th Month, 11th Day

On the 11th day of the 5th month of this year, I have sent the Grandmaster of my armed forces a royal decree as follows:

It has been brought to my attention that the summer season is fast approaching. Apparently this was enough to concern my subjects about skin exposure with the coming intensity of sunlight. By the divine dragon Naga, I swear that I have never had an issue in years prior, but for reasons yet unknown to me, the need was so great this time that while I was departed from the castle on domestic business, the Grandmaster of the Armed Forces and my personal knight took it upon themselves to have right arm sleeves sewn into every single one of my shirts. Using national funds.

As a result of all this, I order and command by the present royal decree that Grandmaster Robin

 **EAT MY ASS**.

As should Sir Frederick.

The costs incurred from attaching and, once completed, detaching the sleeves from my clothing shall be docked from their respective pay.

The effects of this decree shall be executed immediately.

His majesty,  
Exalt Chrom of Ylisse

* * *

This is an authorized copy of the original kept in the Archives of the Grandmaster of the Armed Forces, and transcribed by the Secretary of State in my charge to which I bear witness. Ylisstol 999 A.S., 5, 11.

Signed, Secretary Juno


End file.
